


Clint's Strays

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, strays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Clint's Strays

Clint knows the importance of family and love.  
That is why he has a thing for strays,  
Abandoned pets, people.  
There loved ones left them behind.  
So Clint adopts the strays he finds.  
He gives them love,  
His support and a reason to live.  
He helps them,  
Because he knows abandonment. 

Clint saves Lucky from,  
His former abusive masters,  
And adopts him.  
Lucky becomes extremely loyal to him.  
Another one of his Strays is Natasha.  
She was his target,  
But he gave her a second chance,   
And now she is his wife.  
He haw never been happier.  
Arianna is his daughter.   
Him and Natasha resued her from a fire,  
And adopted her.  
All these are Clint's strays.  
And he loves them.


End file.
